A Nova Youkai de Naraku
by Aya Kandarah
Summary: [congelada...sem previsão para término]Uma emocionante aventura, através do mundo do anime Inuyasha! O que Inuyasha e amigos vão fazer para recuperar os fragmentos da jóia que restam e derrotar Naraku?
1. Prefácio

A nova Youkai de Naraku

Por Letícia Mancini Martins

Disclaimer: Os personagens do anime InuYasha não me pertencem, e sim a Rumiko Takahashi. As personagens Anala, Ariadne, a sacerdotisa ( do capítulo II) Sylvanus e seu grupo e tudo relacionado a eles me pertencem.

**Prefácio**

Depois de muito tempo, Inuyasha e cia conseguiram juntar todos os fragmentos da jóia de quatro almas que não estavam com Naraku, e ele mantinha em seu poder a maioria dos fragmentos, além do que estava no Kohako. Kagura, traiu Naraku e entregou a Inuyasha os fragmentos que faltavam, em troca da sua ajuda para conseguir a sua liberdade, menos o que estava em Kohako, que estava sendo mantido em um lugar que ela não sabia onde era. Isso afligiu muito Sango.

Sem a jóia completa, Inuyasha não podia usá-la. Naraku sem os fragmentos ficou fraco, e utilizando suas únicas forças ele criou uma nova youkai que é a sua última chance de recuperar a jóia de quatro almas.

Naraku não ficou sabendo que Kagura o traiu, durante o único dia do mês em que ele ficou na forma humana, ela disse que Inuyasha atacou o castelo, e isso realmente aconteceu. Porém ela fez um acordo com Inuyasha, ao invés de tê-lo enfrentado e perdido como disse para Naraku.

Inuyasha ainda não havia decidido se ficaria com Kagome ou com Kikyou, que o atormentava sempre que possível.

E assim....


	2. O Sonho

Disclaimer: Os personagens do anime InuYasha não me pertencem, e sim a Rumiko Takahashi. As personagens Anala, Ariadne, a sacerdotisa ( do capítulo II) Sylvanus e seu grupo e tudo relacionado a eles me pertencem.

**Capítulo I – O sonho**

Sango, Miroku, Shippou e Kirara passaram o fim de tarde sentados no alto do morro observando o pôr – do - sol. Enquanto isso Inuyasha estava com Kagome e Kaede colhendo ervas, impaciente como sempre.

Anoiteceu, todos se deitaram...

Menos Inuyasha. Ele não conseguia parar de pensar no que ele estava fazendo. O que o levou a ajudar aquelas pessoas? E sem interesse? Estaria assim tão diferente? A resposta era ela, como ela era linda, ela o mudou? Seus cabelos negros caindo graciosamente sobre os ombros, até mesmo aquela roupa estranha a fazia ficar mais bonita.

Kagome deitou de frente para a fogueira. Sua chama dançava sobre os troncos, reluzia sobre as paredes, dançava, reluzia, dançava...

Kagome estava numa clareira da floresta rodeada de olhos e risos. Ela viu um vulto de uma garotinha que ria, ria, ria... Então tudo escureceu e ela sentiu um frio, sentia uma tristeza inexplicável como se não houvesse mais nada além daquela imensa escuridão. Ela viu tudo o que temia acontecendo; Inuyasha morrendo, Miroku sendo sugado pelo buraco do vento, Kohako morria nos braços de Sango... Ela ouviu uma voz, uma voz conhecida que dizia: você é a primeira...

Kagome acordou.

- Era só um sonho, nada mais...

- O que foi Kagome? - perguntou Inuyasha – Algum problema?

- Nada, só que tive um sonho estranho...Eu estava numa floresta...

- Kagome tem certeza que era a voz do Naraku no sonho? Você pode ter se enganado...

- Eu não me enganei, Miroku!- gritou ela.

- Eu só perguntei! Naraku não pode ter entrado no seu sonho!? E, além disso, não foi real, estamos todos aqui e bem.

- Não acho que isso seja possível, mas se fez...não está sozinho nisso, é mais provável que ele tenha ajuda. – explicou Kaede.

Kagome sentiu um impulso que a chamava para o vale. A íris de seus olhos arroxearam, olhou para Inuyasha por um momento e viu Naraku, sentiu uma grande vontade de matá-lo.

Kagome foi para cima dele, aquele Naraku era inofensivo, mal se defendia e não atacava. Ele se desvencilhou dela e a jogou longe, ela pegou o arco e as fechas. Tudo começou a rodar, Kagome ficou tonta e desmaiou.

Novamente o escuro, a voz...

- Traga Inuyasha para mim, traga-o para mim, Kagome!

- Kagome, Kagooome!

- Para com isso Inuyasha, ela está acordando. – disse Sango.

- O que...? Eu estou bem, não se preocupem, acho que falar desde sonho me fez mal.

- Kagome, você não parece bem, não é melhor descansar? – perguntou Shippou.

- Eu já disse que estou bem! - gritou ela em resposta.

- Não precisa gritar assim Kagome, ele só perguntou! – disse Miroku.

- A Kagome não está bem, ela parece outra, é melhor controlá-la agora, antes que seja tarde. - sussurrou Kaede para Sango.

- Você acha mesmo que será preciso?

- É o melhor a fazer, Sango.

- Então... Isso vai doer mais em mim do que em você amiga! – disse Sango no momento em que bateu com o osso voador em Kagome, que desmaiou com a pancada.

- Por que você fez isso? Você está maluca? – berrou Inuyasha enquanto tentava acordar Kagome, o que foi inútil.

- Não Inuyasha, ela não está maluca, eu mandei! Essa não é a Kagome! Ela deve estar sobre algum tipo de magia ou poder! – respondei Kaede.

- Do que você está falando, velha?

- Ela te atacou, gritou com o Shippou e eu a conheço! Tem algo de errado com ela, Inuyasha! Vou providenciar umas ervas que me ajudaram a revelar o mal e acabar com ele!

Durante dias Kagome ficou presa por Kaede na parede no fundo da cabana, enquanto Kaede administrava ervas e chás tentando revelar o que está afetando a personalidade de Kagome. Miroku verificou se algum demônio estava possuindo-a, mas chegou à conclusão que não era isso.

- Kanna, por que Naraku está tão estranho? Parece que esconde algo. – disse Kagura.

- E ele esconde!

- ...

- Mas eu não vou te falar!

- Você só está protegendo-o assim! Não vale a pena, Kanna. Quando foi a ultima vez em que ele fez algo por você? Ele só a criou para tê-la a seus serviços e controlá-la!

- Ele criou uma nova youkai a partir de uma parte de seu corpo.

- Então era isso... você a viu? – perguntou Kagura.

- Sim e não, ela assume várias formas, como Naraku. – respondeu Kanna.

- Para que ele quer outra youkai, ele já tem a nós!? - indignou-se.

- Ela é diferente, é especial para ele por isso não falou dela, ele a trata diferente, já os vi conversando.

- Por que seria tão importante? Tão especial?– perguntou Kagura.

- Ele disse que ela é sua obra prima, ele acredita que ela vai acabar com Inuyasha. – respondeu Kanna de mal grado.

- Ela fará o que nós não fizemos... Nós o decepcionamos, não acabamos com Inuyasha, nenhuma de nós... Provavelmente nos matará assim que acabar com o meio – youkai! Por acaso ela tem um nome?

- Se tem eu não sei qual é!- exclamou Kanna.

- Você progrediu?

- Uma sacerdotisa está mantendo a garota cativa.

- Isso quer dizer que você falhou, me decepcionou...

- Ainda não perdi, ela está sobre meu controle, farei ela usar seus poderes e trazer o meio - youkai para você.

- Ariadne, confio em você, faça por merecer e você terá sua liberdade, me desaponte e arcará com as conseqüências.

- Eu disse que trarei Inuyasha para você e é o que farei!- disse ela, "Você terá o que merece Naraku, sou sua obra – prima , não se esqueça disso...nunca!" pensou ela enquanto se dirigia a escada do porão.

Ariadne, a nova criação de Naraku, saiu do castelo e seguiu ao encontro de Kagome.

- Devo desapontá-lo Naraku, mas não sou presa a você como suas outras criações, fui parte de você, mas não sou mais, e nunca mais poderei ser!

**Nota da Autora:** Espero que gostem! Qualquer comentário, crítica (construtiva de preferência) ou sugestão podem escrever para mim pelo meu e-mail ou entrem no meu Blog! B-joks...


	3. O primeiro encontro

Disclaimer: Os personagens do anime InuYasha não me pertencem, e sim a Rumiko Takahashi. As personagens Anala, Ariadne, a sacerdotisa ( do capítulo II) Sylvanus e seu grupo e tudo relacionado a eles me pertencem.

Capitulo II – O primeiro encontro 

Ariadne se aproximou do vilarejo de Kaede, e na floresta mudou de forma.

Uma sacerdotisa chegou até Kaede na horta, pediu hospedagem e perguntou por um grupo de youkais que atacaram seu vilarejo, foram embora e prometeram voltar, os quais ela quer matar.

- Não vimos nem sinal de youkais. Mas de que vilarejo você vem mesmo? – perguntou Sango.

- De um pouco conhecido lá do sul, eu segui os youkais até um ponto mas os perdi na floresta.

- Estranho... Normalmente os youkais atacam quando são seguidos... De que tipos de youkais eram? – perguntou Inuyasha

- Do tipo nada amigáveis, eu não estava quando o vilarejo foi atacado e me culpam por isso.

"Que coisa, se ela é realmente uma sacerdotisa como não pode contra alguns youkais? E porque eles não a cercaram e atacaram? Não parece coisa que youkais fariam!" pensou Sango.

- Não podemos ajudá-la neste momento, você chegou em péssima hora! – disse Miroku, "O que faremos, não podemos ajudá-la e descobrir o que está acontecendo com Kagome ao mesmo tempo!" pensou ele.

- Algum problema? Posso ajudar?

- Não acho que possa...

- Sango, talvez ela possa ajudar! – interrompeu Inuyasha, "Será mesmo? Nem eu sei mais." pensou.

- Ajudar? Então vocês têm problemas. - concluiu a sacerdotisa.

- Não temos problema nenhum! – entoou Sango "Ela pode ter alguma coisa a ver com isso, a sua chegada é tão suspeita." matutou ela.

- Qual o seu problema Sango? – indignou - se Inuyasha.

- Só que eu, eu, eu não confio nela! "Por que eu falei isso? Mas que coisa essa de ser sincera!" refletiu ela.

- Não há porque você desconfiar, Sango! – disse Inuyasha.

- Olhando por outro lado, vocês também não têm porque confiar em mim. – disse a sacerdotisa medindo as palavras.

- O que é isso, o que ela poderia fazer com a Kagome? – perguntou Shippou.

Por um momento ninguém respondeu a pergunta. Na mente de Sango surgiram várias respostas para essa pergunta mas não encontrou nenhuma que não levasse a morte de Kagome.

Depois de um tempo, ninguém mais falava, então Kaede resolveu falar.

- Vou ver como Kagome está, se você quer mesmo ajudá-la venha comigo.

Ambas saíram da cabana, sendo seguidas de perto por todos os outros. Antes que pudessem ir até a outra cabana, viram Kagome subir o morro.

- Olhem a Kagome indo embora! – falou Shippou.

- Ela está indo para a floresta. – disse Sango.

- Os youkais que eu venho seguindo ainda podem estar lá!

- Ela não está bem mesmo, velha! Ela nunca faria isso! – disse Inuyasha.

- Vamos atrás dela logo! – disse a sacerdotisa.

Nota da Autora: Obrigada pelas reviews e pelo incentivo! Essa fanfic já está pronta, mas eu vou colocar aos poucos, dois capítulos por semana ok? Muitos b-joks... 


	4. Os youkais tigres

Disclaimer: Os personagens do anime InuYasha não me pertencem, e sim a Rumiko Takahashi. As personagens Anala, Ariadne, a sacerdotisa ( do capítulo II) Sylvanus e seu grupo e tudo relacionado a eles me pertencem.

**Capitulo III – Os youkais tigres**

A floresta estava diferente, as árvores estavam maiores do que o normal e em lugar nenhum haviam as tão conhecidas clareiras.

Um ruído ecoou pela floresta, fazendo alguns youkais fugirem.

- São eles Kaede, os youkais que venho perseguido, pelo barulho que fazem e os rastros que deixaram são os youkais tigres!- disse a sacerdotisa enquanto apontava para o local de onde o rugido veio.

- Eles estão chamando o líder! - disse Sango – Eu nunca os vi mas os ouvi enquanto exterminava um youkai num vilarejo perto das montanhas! Dizem que são muito ferozes e cruéis, não fazem perguntas, matam sem perdão!

- Eles podem estar sob o comando de Naraku? - falou Miroku.

- Não acho, esses youkais preferem morrer a se submeter as ordens de algum outro youkai! - falou Sango – Mas é melhor irmos, Kagome pode estar em perigo!

Eles prosseguiram floresta a dentro e encontraram o que procuravam, mas antes que pudessem se aproximar mais de Kagome; os youkais atacaram o grupo. Eles grunhiram e urraram em torno do grupo.

Um youkai com uma face humana e ereto saiu das sombras e se dirigiu ao grupo acuado no centro. Ele grunhiu mais alto que todos, e os outros youkais se calaram. Então ele os observou por alguns momento e logo então pigarreou.

- Devo dizer que você são o mais estranho grupo que já encontrei. E isso me interessa muito. O que faria um Hanyou, uma exterminadora de youkais, um Houshi e uma sacerdotisa juntos?

- Primeiro responda quem é você! – respondeu Miroku.

- Responder uma pergunta com uma outra pergunta nem sempre é uma boa resposta! Arrrrrr! Sou Sylvanus, o líder dos youkais tigres! Desculpe-me é que essa velha que está nos seguido, arrrrrr não gosto de ser seguido!- falou ele apontando para a sacerdotisa.

- Ela disse que seu grupo atacou o vilarejo dela, nem nenhuma razão. – disse Sango.

- Ela disse mesmo isso? É realmente uma mentirosa... na verdade ela vem nos seguindo há meses e tentando obter alguma vantagem! – confessou o líder dos youkais tigres.

- Como assim? – perguntou Sango enquanto observava a inútil tentativa de Inuyasha de encontrar Kagome entre as árvores e as sombras.

- Ela engana o povo dos vilarejos e depois para se proteger do ataque dos aldeões se refulgia perto do nosso grupo.

- Ela mentiu para nós!- revoltou-se Miroku.

- Miroku você é o único aqui que não deveria reclamar, você vive fazendo isso! – disse Inuyasha fazendo Miroku bufar.

- O que vocês faziam aqui?

- Estávamos procurando uma amiga, a vimos , mas a perdemos logo depois! – explicou Sango.

- Aquela com uma roupa estranha?

- Sim, ela.

- A vimos andando por aqui. Meu grupo deve ir e levar essa vigarista para o povo dos vilarejos que ela enganou, eles farão justiça como quiserem. – disse Sylvanus .

- Espere – disse Sango – eu gostaria de fazer uma pergunta. Eu pensei que os youkais tigres fossem...

- Cruéis? Ferozes? – completou ele.

- Hã...eu...

- Muitos dizem isso de nós. Eu entendo, os humanos sofreram muito por causa de meus antepassados que abusavam de seu poder. Os filhos pagam pelos erros dos pais, muitas vezes.

Todos ali pararam e refletiram sobre o que Sylvanus disse. Miroku pensou em como seria sua vida se seu pai e seu avó não tivessem sido almadiçoados. Sango pensou no que mudaria em sua vida se seu pai não tivesse sido enganado por aquele youkai. Shippou pensou onde estaria e o que estaria fazendo se seus pais estivessem vivos. Inuyasha refletiu sobre seu pai e como as coisas poderia ter sido diferentes se ele estivesse vivo.

Mas esses pensamentos foram interrompidos por Sylvanus.

- Eu devo ir embora agora.

Inuyasha e os outros concordaram. Ele urrou, chamando seu grupo e eles foram embora da floresta arrastando a sacerdotisa em direção do rio.

Por um tempo Inuyasha e os outros ficaram parados, até que decidiram continuar a procura de Kagome, mas foi mais difícil já que escurecia rapidamente e Inuyasha não sentia o cheiro dela em lugar nenhum. Então acamparam ali mesmo.

Durante a noite, todos foram acordados por Inuyasha.

- Alguém acendeu três fogueiras no vale!

- E o que tem Inuyasha?

- Esse é um código antigo das sacerdotisas, Miroku! – respondeu Kaede rapidamente – Uma fogueira para encontrar o caminho, a segunda para dar sorte e terceira para não se perder.

- Você acha que é a Kagome?

- Talvez, Sango.

**Nota da Autora: **Quem quiser me adicionar no msn pode, mas eu naum toh podendo entrar muito tah? Talvez daqui a algum tempo eu comece a colokar uma outra fic aki! Mas antes disso eu voh terminar a minha "original fiction"... B-joks...


	5. Alguém por trás do fogo

****

Disclaimer: Os personagens do anime InuYasha não me pertencem, e sim a Rumiko Takahashi. As personagens Kisuhi, Ariadne, a sacerdotisa ( do capítulo II, Sylvanus e seu grupo, o vale _Umi no hikari, o rio Kisumizu,_a cachoeira _Unmei no haato, o Zuishou Inochi_ e o monte _Kase no sadame _e tudo relacionado a eles me pertencem.

**Capitulo IV – Alguém por trás do fogo **

Eles seguiram o sinal até uma cachoeira no vale _Umi no hikari_. Porém o rio _Kisumizu _que forma a cachoeira estava secando, aos poucos diminuindo o fluxo da água.

Kagome estava parada de costas para eles, numa pedra no centro do rio onde a água caía originando a queda d'água ,contemplando a água que desaguava pela cachoeira.

- Sabia que viriam...

- Você fez isso de propósito?! – revoltou-se Inuyasha – O que você queria? Pregar uma peça?

- Não, algo mais... interessante. Essa vida de dois mundos, distantes não só na época mas em tudo, estava me deixando louca. E sabe como se acaba com a loucura, Inuyasha? É matando o mal pela raiz.

No mesmo instante que Kagome disse isso ela se jogou da cachoeira, porém o fluxo da água que estava diminuindo parou de vez e uma nuvem acinzentada surgiu encobrindo o fim da cachoeira e os arredores.

- KAGOME, KAGOOOME!!!

- Inuyasha, não! – gritou Miroku, segurando Inuyasha com a ajuda de Sango e Kirara , antes que ele pulasse atrás de Kagome.

Eles se aproximaram da cachoeira mas não viram o fim dela e sim a enorme nuvem.

Inuyasha subiu na Kirara e pulou. A nuvem estava por todo lugar, quase não se via nada a não ser rostos formados pela nuvem, por mais que ele tentasse dispersá-la. O ar naquele lugar cheirava muito mal, o que incomodou o sensível focinho de Inuyasha, isso obrigou-o a subir novamente.

- Você encontrou alguma coisa, Inuyasha? – perguntou Shippou – E a Kagome?

- A nuvem era muito espessa e não consegui ver muita coisa. Mas tinha uma coisa entranha, a nuvem formava rostos em volta de mim e cheirava muito mal.

- Mas nuvens não cheiram! – disse Miroku.

- Talvez não fosse uma nuvem, pode ser fumaça ou miasma! – disse Shippou.

- O que poderia gerar um miasma tão grande? Nenhum youkai que eu conheço seria capaz de fazer nem mesmo o Naraku, é grande demais. E além disso isso não estava aqui agora pouco isso surgiu do nada e não faz muito tempo. – disse Inuyasha – Eu vou voltar lá, preciso encontrar a Kagome!

Mas antes que ele pudesse novamente subir em Kirara para procurar Kagome eles viram surgir do centro de uma das fogueira um ser.

O ser tinha assas coloridas como as de uma borboleta, mas eram avermelhadas e tinha a forma de um ser humano, uma mulher. Essa mulher usava um vestido rasgado na barra, tinha uma cor ora avermelhada ora alaranjada às vezes azulada que mudava de cor como se fosse feito do próprio fogo de onde surgiu. O cabelo ruivo e liso se mexia levemente de acordo com o vento. Ela tinha orelhas pontudas, mas delicadas e seus olhos vermelhos brilhavam ao ver o grupo que a observava surpreso.

**Nota da Autora:** Obrigada pelo apoio Naomi, espero que seja exatamente o que vc falou... Eu sei que dah preguiça comentar as fanfics, mas tudo o que vocês que lêem minha fic tem pra dizer eh mto importante pra mim, por isso escrevem nem que seja. Oi, gostei, tchau!

Naomi, eu tenho uma figura de uma tal filha do Sesshou com a Kasgura, soh naum me lembro do nome que tava lah, mas eu t passo se vc quiser, naum parece fanart naum!

Até o próximo capítulo!


	6. A Senhora dos Youkais

Disclaimer: Os personagens do anime InuYasha não me pertencem, e sim a Rumiko Takahashi. As personagens Kisuhi, Ariadne, a sacerdotisa ( do capítulo II, Sylvanus e seu grupo, o vale _Umi no hikari, o rio Kisumizu,_a cachoeira _Unmei no haato, o Zuishou Inochi_ e o monte _Kase no sadame _e tudo relacionado a eles me pertencem.

**Capitulo V – A Senhora dos Youkais**

Ela fez uma reverência singela e começou a falar com uma voz assustadoramente calma porém encantadora.

- Não há o que temer, ela voltará – disse ela numa tentativa que trazer para a realidade aqueles que pareciam entorpecidos por sua presença – Meu nome é Kisuhi, Senhora do Youkais do Fogo.

Miroku foi o primeiro a se apresentar, e como sempre...

- Meu nome é Miroku – disse ele se aproximando e pegando na mão dela e beijando-a – Quer ser a mãe dos meus filhos?

A reação foi imediata, Sango cansada de ver essa cena toda vez em que Miroku conhece uma nova moça, bufou e pensou em bater com o osso voador na cabeça daquele desmiolado e pervertido mas antes que pudesse realizar seu pensamento Kisuhi respondeu.

- O ciúme consome as pessoas por dentro e as mata, Senhorita. Quanto a você meu caro Houshi, sua oferta me parece tentadora mas devo recusá-la.

Miroku se levantou e antes que pudesse responder foi puxado para longe da outra por Inuyasha.

Logo, Kaede interveio.

- Quem é você?

- Já disse, sou Kisuhi.

- Não foi exatamente isso que ela perguntou! – disse Sango

- Pelo cheiro, ela é uma youkai. – disse Inuyasha.

- Na verdade, sou uma das Senhoras dos Youkais, a guardiã dos poderes do fogo.

- Por que você disse que Kagome vai voltar? Como você sabe disso? Ela falou de algo, você viu algo? – perguntou Inuyasha bombardeando Kisuhi de uma vez só.

- Uma pergunta de cada vez. Ela se jogou na cachoeira _Unmei no haato_, ela voltará ... mas diferente, lá ela encontrará as respostas para as perguntas do seu coração. Eu sei disso porque eu conheço todo o vale _Umi no hikari _e seus segredos. Eu não falei com ela mas a vi.

- Mas o que é aquela fumaça lá embaixo? – perguntou Shippou

- Não é uma fumaça, é uma nuvem, tal como está o coração da Kagome; obscuro, confuso, opaco, sombrio...

- A cachoeira fez isso? – perguntou Sango, referindo-se a nuvem que desaparecia aos poucos, o que aconteceu com Kagome e água do rio que estava voltando lentamente ao normal.

- Não, isso acontece no dia mais seco do ano, mas só acontece em anos bissextos quando a água do rio e dessa cachoeira seca por alguns instantes.

- Então ela só voltará daqui a quatro anos? – perguntou Inuyasha.

- Ela voltará quando sua jornada acabar.

- Quem fez a fogueira? Você? – perguntou Kaede.

- Ela fez as fogueiras, eu só aproveitei o fogo que ela acendeu. É melhor eu ir, acho que vocês têm muito no que pensar.

- Não vá, espere, por favor responda mais algumas perguntas. – disse Sango.

- O que você tem a me perguntar?

.:.:.

- E então que novidades você tem para mim? – perguntou ele, contemplando a sombra de quem aproximava-se e o sons de seus passos que ecoavam sobre o assoalho do velho castelo.

- Ele virá, vai querer vingança pela morte de sua amada.

- Você matou a sacerdotisa Kagome?

- Eu a possui e a obriguei a pular de uma cachoeira no vale _Umi no hikari._

- Qual das cachoeiras? – perguntou ele intrigado pela aparente morte de Kagome.

- A _Unmei no haato. _– respondeu ela, indiferente ao frio que assolava o castelo.

- Tem certeza que ela está morta?

- Não importa se ela está ou não morta, o que realmente importa é que o meio - youkai venha até você não?

- Mas ela poderia ser encontrada por Inuyasha.

- Mesmo que seja encontrada, ele vai querer vingança, com certeza. - respondeu ela, estranhando o interesse de seu criador.

- Você não conhece as lendas que rondam esse vale e essa cachoeira?!

- E o que tem isso?

- Besteiras de sacerdotisas e camponeses...eu espero.

.:.:.

- Nunca soube que nessa cachoeira, acontecesse tal coisa. Sempre pensei que fosse um mito. – disse Kaede.

- Mito? - perguntou Shippou.

- Sim, mito e muito antigo. – disse uma voz vinda de Inuyasha.

Ele rapidamente deu um tapa, no próprio ombro apanhando uma pulga minúscula.

- Myouga?!

O youkai - pulga voltou a si e encarou Inuyasha.

- Podia ser mais delicado, que boas vindas hein?

- Não reclame e fale.

Mas antes que Myouga falasse, Kisuhi falou.

- Dizem que a muito tempo uma moça confusa entre seu verdadeiro amor e o partido perfeito se jogou dessa cachoeira em busca das respostas para as perguntam que tanto a deixavam confusa.

Mas ela que sempre seguiu os ensinamentos de Buda, teria feito com que o rio acalmasse sua alma e assim ela encontrou as respostas que procurava e isso a fez voltar a vida. Os antigos dizem que certas pessoas, puras de coração e alma, conseguem esse feito.

- Então Kagome se encaixa nisso? – perguntou Sango .

- É a única resposta em que podemos confiar por enquanto. – respondeu Kaede.

**Nota da autora:** Estão gostando da fic? Gostaram da nova personagem? Mto Obrigada pelos comentários e vcs que naum comentaram ainda COMENTEM! B-joks e até o róximo capítulo!


	7. Um por um

Disclaimer: Os personagens do anime InuYasha não me pertencem, e sim a Rumiko Takahashi. As personagens Kisuhi, Ariadne, a sacerdotisa ( do capítulo II), Sylvanus e seu grupo, o vale _Umi no hikari, o rio Kisumizu,_a cachoeira _Unmei no haato, o Zuishou Inochi_ e o monte _Kase no sadame _e tudo relacionado a eles me pertencem.

**Capitulo VI – Um por um... **

Anala seguiu seu caminho após uma longa conversa com o grupo. E eles resolveram acampar ali mesmo, e de manhã partir de volta ao vilarejo.

Inquietantes ruídos acompanham eles toda a noite, incomodando não só o sono mas também os sonhos.

De manhã, parecia nem o que Anala havia dito os reconfortou, a dor da possível morte de Kagome assombrou a todos durante a noite e todo o dia.

No vilarejo nada havia mudado ou acontecido de diferente desde sua partida, mas os que chegaram sentiram que ali não era o lugar em que deviam estar.

Os dias passaram e a insegurança e a revolta encheram de dúvidas todo o grupo, e mais ainda Inuyasha.

Ele mais que todos começou a pensar se realmente Anala estava certa ou não, e ainda, se ela não os enganou. Inuyasha apreensivo com o sumiço de Kagome, não conseguiu dormir então resolveu andar um pouco.

Ele estava passando perto das cabanas quando ouviu o ruído de uma conversa vinda da cabana da qual tinha saído. Logo depois a Sango saiu com todas as suas coisas inclusive o osso voador da cabana, seguida pelo irmão Kohako e Kirara. Inuyasha os seguiu mas só ouviu parte da conversa dos irmãos.

- ... eu não sei Kohako, talvez. Mas você tem certeza?

- Claro mana. Vamos embora, não quero mais ficar aqui.

- Sim, vamos começar uma nova vida Kohako, longe daqui, bem longe daqui.

Inuyasha resolveu não interferir, se Sango não quis falar nada, ele não iria pressioná-la.

"Mas será que ela não pensou na Kagome? A Sango se dizia a amiga dela, mas acho que não é verdade, se fosse verdade ela teria ficado para saber o que aconteceu com Kagome!

Talvez, o irmão seja mais importante para ela, afinal a vida deles não têm sido fácil." pensou Inuyasha enquanto estava deitado na grama fresca, sob o luar, observando as estrelas que Kagome tanto gostava de olhar.

Na manhã seguinte, todos estranharam desaparecimento de Sango, só então Inuyasha contou o que viu e ouviu. O grupo estranhou que Kohako tenha fugido ou sido solto por Naraku e Sango tenha ido embora com ele e com Kirara, sem lhes falar nada.

Os dias seguintes transcorreram calmos porém solitários. Inuyasha estava sem paciência como nunca. Shippou sentia muita falta de Kagome, aquela que o salvou. E o Miroku apesar de estar de olho das moças do vilarejo, estava morrendo de saudade de sua amada Sango.

Aos poucos eles aceitaram o fato de estarem sozinhos, mas não se acostumaram ou esqueceram.

Logo de manhã, Kaede já estava colhendo ervas e verduras na plantação. Quando estava voltando para a cabana , viu Miroku saindo apressado da cabana, sendo seguido por Shippou e se dirigirem floresta adentro. Eles levaram tudo que lhes pertenciam.

Ela foi até a orla da floresta, mas Miroku e Shippou já estavam longe dali. Quando ela voltou encontrou Inuyasha olhando para ela.

- Onde você foi? – perguntou ele.

- Miroku e Shippou foram embora, eu vi eles seguirem por esta parte da floresta.

- Mas por que? – perguntou – Estamos ficando sozinhos...

- Acho que eles desistiram de ficar conosco, Inuyasha.

A solidão começou a assolar o vilarejo, todos estavam sentindo a falta das garotas, do Houshi e do Shippou.

A noite foi longa para Inuyasha, as lembranças de tudo que ele e aqueles humanos passaram juntos o assombraram e o cansaram, logo ele adormeceu.

Na manhã seguinte, Inuyasha foi acordado pelos moradores do vilarejo. Eles lhe disseram que Kaede havia ido embora durante a noite, sem lhes falar nada. Agora ele estava totalmente sozinho.

**Nota da Autora:** Espero que esse e o próximo capitulo recompense pelo tempo que eu passei sem colocar nenhum capítulo aki. Eu estava doente ¬¬... B-joks e Comentem!!


	8. Aliados

Disclaimer: Os personagens do anime InuYasha não me pertencem, e sim a Rumiko Takahashi. As personagens Kisuhi, Ariadne, a sacerdotisa ( do capítulo II), Sylvanus e seu grupo, o vale _Umi no hikari, o rio Kisumizu,_a cachoeira _Unmei no haato, o Zuishou Inochi_ e o monte _Kase no sadame _e tudo relacionado a eles me pertencem.

**Capitulo VII – Aliados **

Ela se aproximou cautelosamente, queria surpreendê-lo. Vagarosamente ela andou sobre o tapete de folhas secas das árvores provocado pela chegada do outono.

Ele nem por um momento percebeu a presença dela, ele estava absorto em pensamentos. Diante de nenhuma reação a sua chegada ela pigarreou.

Ele despertado de uma viagem por seus pensamentos, virou rapidamente e ao ver o que lhe esperava se levantou.

- O que quer aqui? - indagou ele, enquanto se adiantava até ela.

- Vim em paz. – disse ela.

- Desde quando você conhece o significado dessa palavra?- retorquiu ele.

- Não precisa me tratar assim, lembre - se que você está me devendo e vim aqui para lhe dizer que sei o que aconteceu.

- O que aconteceu?

- Seus amigos.

- Meus amigos? O que você pode saber sobre isso?

- O que realmente aconteceu!

- Eles foram embora, nos separamos e isso é só.

- Não, não é.

- Não? O que você sabe que eu não?

- Que eles não foram porque quiseram.

- O que você está dizendo?

- Naraku tem uma nova youkai.

- Então é isso, e o que tem a ver com eles?

- Ela tem o poder de mudar de forma como Naraku e de possuir os humanos, mas só pode fazer isso durante o sonho.

- Então ela possuiu todos eles! Mas para que?

- Para te levar até Naraku. Ele quer você, ele te odeia e quer matar você com suas próprias mãos.

- Ele está usando eles como isca e te mandou aqui para dar o recado.

- Não ele não me mandou aqui, eu vim aqui porque quis.

- O que não me garante que você na verdade não é a tal youkai disfarçada?

- Porque ela pode adquirir a forma mas não os poderes.- e dizendo isso ela com seu leque lançou sobre uma árvore uma lâmina de vento.

- Sei ... e por que eu confiaria em você?

- Porque você não tem escolha.

Logo Inuyasha se convenceu de que não tinha outra opção a não ser confiar no que Kagura dizia. Ela disse que o levaria até o castelo de Naraku, mas ele não estava muito confiante e resolveu que deveria por via da dúvidas prestar atenção e estar pronto para uma emboscada.

Depois de algumas horas viajando até o castelo, eles concordaram em descansar em uma clareira da floresta.

Eles fizeram uma fogueira, e se sentaram ao redor dela. Depois de algum tempo ambos ouviram algo se aproximar rapidamente deles.

Kouga, o príncipe dos youkais lobos e seus companheiros chegaram e pararam diante deles, pareciam surpresos.

- Então você desistiu da Kagome? – perguntou Kouga.

- Não desisti dela, lobo fedido!

- Então por que está numa boa com a lacaia do Naraku?

- Não é isso, mas como você é burro! Ela vai me levar até o castelo do Naraku.

- Não é isso que está parecendo. E aliás você é o burro aqui, ela vai te levar direto para as mãos do Naraku!

- Você não entende... Kagome depende disso!

- O que tem a Kagome?

- Nada.

- Como nada? Me fala, cara de cachorro!

- Ela foi levada pela nova "lacaia" de Naraku. – disse Kagura assustando Kouga – Ela e os outros.

- Mas como você é burro Inuyasha, como deixou que levassem a Kagome?

- Eu não deixei que levassem ela...- nesse momento Kouga já estava em cima de Inuyasha, mas logo foram separado por Kagura.

- Querem que eles voltem ou não? - ameaçou Kagura.

- E você por que está ajudando? Está com inveja por que outra agora ocupa seu lugar? - retrucou Inuyasha.

- E o que isso te importa? Você quer ou não que eles voltem vivos, Inuyasha?

- Quero.

- Eu também vou. - disse Kouga.

- Não vai não. - disse Inuyasha.

- Vou sim.

- Não vai não.

- Vou sim.

- Não vai não.

- Vou sim.

- Chega os dois, ou nem nenhum vai! – ameaçou, de novo, Kagura.

- Você que manda!- concordou Kouga.

- Isso aí!- disse Inuyasha

Kouga se juntou a Inuyasha e Kagura em sua jornada. Hakaku e Junta voltaram para a aldeia dos youkais lobos para levar a comida que tinham caçado.

No dia seguinte, ainda não tinham caminhado muito quando foram parados por Sesshoumaru. A expressão no rosto dele indicava um certo desprezo pelos presentes, e ainda mais por Inuyasha, e também um rara expressão de satisfação.

- Quero de volta, elas não lhe pertencem, são minhas!

- Do que você está falando Sesshoumaru?

- Eu sei que estam com você, me devolva Kagura!

- Eu não estou com nada que lhe pertence. – "Mas adoraria estar." pensou ela.

- Eu sei que esteve me seguindo a algum tempo e não finja que não sabe!

- Não sei do que você está falando, Sesshoumaru!

- Não gostaria de interromper o casalzinho mas estamos COM UM POUCO DE PRESSA!- interrompeu Inuyasha.

- Me devolva e estará tudo esclarecido!

- Eu não estive te seguindo!

- Eu sei que esteve eu te vi!

- Como pode saber que realmente era eu?

- O que está sugerindo? Que estou ficando louco?

- Ariadne.

- Que?

- A nova youkai do Naraku, ela deve ter te roubado usando a minha aparência!

- O que ela poderia querer com a Tenseiga e com a Toukijin?

- Naraku. – responderam Inuyasha e Kagura em uníssono.

Logo Sesshoumaru também se juntou ao grupo. Cada um tinha um motivo para se juntar aos outros. Kagura por inveja, Inuyasha por amizade e por amor, Kouga por amor e Sesshoumaru por...

Eles continuam seguindo as orientações de Kagura, tentando ao máximo pelo menos se suportarem. Próximo ao castelo, todos sentiram um cheiro de youkai próximo, os seguindo. De acordo com Kagura podia ser Ariadne.

Ainda sendo seguidos, eles avistaram a barreira que envolvia todo o castelo, mas não o viam.

Dois vultos os esperavam perto da barreira, um era Kanna que concordou ajudá-los, em troca de sua liberdade, apesar de ainda sentir que deveria ser fiel a Naraku.

O outro era Kisuhi que veio para ajudar Inuyasha, em nome de sua obrigação como Senhora dos Youkais do fogo. Agora ela estava diferente, vestia uma roupa vermelha para batalha, combinando com o cabelo preso e os olhos vermelhos, e as assas não apareciam mais.

Depois das devidas apresentações, Inuyasha usou o poder da Tetsussaiga para quebrar a barreira em volta do castelo do Naraku. Mas ainda sim não era possível ver o castelo.

**Nota da Autora:**Bom acho que disse tudo o que tinha pra falar... B-joks e Comentem, sua opinião eh mto importante para mim!!


End file.
